L'attentat
by Neshisha
Summary: Quand sa vie est en jeu, à quoi pense Ziva? Ou plutôt à qui?


d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours trouvé les expressions toutes faites ridicules.

Comment un autre pourrait il exprimer ce que nous ressentons?

Alors vous qui me lisez, vous aurez le droit de vous moquer, de trouver ça cliché, mais cet homme là...C'etait l'amour de ma vie.

Cet homme là m'a sauvée, m'a aimée, m'a choyée, m'a fait rire.

Cet homme là, c'était Tout.

Mais laissez moi commencer par le commencement.

Mon nom est Ziva, et voici mon histoire....

Je suis Israelienne. Juive. Je suis arrivée aux états unis dans des circonstances bien particulieres, j'y ai souffert, j'y ai tué mon propre frère, j'ai dû choisir entre le bien et le mal.

Mais tout ça, vous le savez déja. Alors laissez moi commencer mon récit par ce qui fut le déclencheur. C'etait le 26 septembre 2009. Il était 8H26. Je venais de monter dans l'ascensceur qui devait m'amener jusqu'a mon étage de travail. Mc Gee s'y précipita derrière moi , essoufflé, ses dossiers a la main, sa cravate de travers. Il me sourit, me dit bonjour, et les portes se refermerent. L'ascensceur commenca a monter, puis on entendit de grandes explosions. L'ascensceur s'immobilisa, le bruit était assourdissant , et la cabine tremblait. Mc Gee et moi avons été projetés de part et d'autre de la boite de ce fut le noir. Le calme. Comme au coeur d'une tornade.

Soudain une petite lumière s'alluma. Mc Gee avait sorti son portable et nous éclairait.

-Ziva? Ziva, tu vas bien?

Je le regardai. A part son air horrifié , il semblait aller le rassurai d'un sourire.

-Je vais bien.

Je n'allais pas bien du tout. J'avais peur, j'etais un peu claustrophobe, et je me demandais ce qui se passait. J'avais entendu des explosions. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, j'avais grandi sous les bombardements, je reconnaitrais nimporte ou leur bruit significatif. Des bombes avaient explosé en plein coeur du NCIS. C'était totalement fou. Totalement impossible.

Mc Gee me regarda. Et dans ses yeux, la peur non dissimulée me prouva qu'il avait lui aussi compris ce qui se passait.

-Mon portable ne capte pas. grommela t'il.

-Nous sommes dans un bloc d'acier assez épais, rien d'etonnant à ça. Lui ai-je répondu

je pensai brièvement à la fois ou Tony et moi nous étions retrouvés enfermés dans un container . Tony...Ou était il? Il était toujours en retard, il ne devait pas être là. Il ne DEVAIT PAS etre là! J'ai repensé à Tali. Je me souviens de m'être accrochée à l'espoir que Tony était sain et sauf. Il fallait que je reflechisse.

J'avisai la trappe de l'ascensceur au dessus de nos têtes.

Avec l'aide de Mc Gee je me hissai a travers la trappe.

Un peu au dessus de nous, je vis de la fumée s'echapper de l'etage ou se trouvait nos bureaux.

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Je pensais à Gibbs. A Jen. A Tony. Surtout à Tony.

Mc Gee m'a reposée dans l'ascensceur.

Il tremblait.

Je savais qu'il pensait à Abby. Et nous ne pouvions rien faire, à part attendre....

**********

Ziva marchait en long en large et en travers . Vu que l'ascensceur faisait environ 2M/2M, ses aller-retour étaient incessants.

Mc Gee était lethargique. L'agent du NCIS avait peur. Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Et le visage de l'agent du Mossad qu'il avait en face de lui ne presageait rien de bon.

Le bouton d'appel d'urgence était inutilisable, comme l'ascensceur, et Mc Gee se demandait par quel miracle ils ne s'etaient pas écrasés en bas.

Un bruit grincant les fit sursauter. Puis des cris.

-A l'aide! Quelqu'un m'entend?!A l'aide!!

Mc Gee se dit qu'il connaissait cette voix, mais Ziva fut plus alerte.

-PALMER!! cria t'elle en direction de la trappe

-Agent David! hurla le jeune homme. Ou etes vous?

-Dans l'ascensceur, avec l'agent Mc Gee! Et vous??

-J'etais dans le labo d'Abby quand ça a explosé!

Mc Gee se redressa comme un diablotin dans sa boite

-Ou est Abby? elle est avec vous??Elle va bien???

-Elle n'etait pas dans son labo! Je suis seul. Elle était descendue a la morgue, voir Ducky!

Ziva se dressa vers la trappe

-Vous avez vu Tony? et Gibbs? Et Jen?

-Tony n'etait pas encore arrivé! Gibbs non plus. Mais la directrice était à la salle de conférences du niveau 2.

Ziva sentit le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine diminuer. Ils étaient au niveau 3, Jenny devait être un niveau en dessous d'eux.

Elle leva la tête, et demanda à Palmer s'il avait un moyen de rejoindre une issue de secours, ce a quoi le jeune homme répondit par la négative. Ziva lui demanda alors de lui trouver des cordes et des mousquetons.

Palmer disparut un moment, puis réapparut avec le materiel demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Palmer se laissait tomber à côté d'eux dans l'ascensceur . Ziva, quand a elle, se haussa sur l'ascensceur. Le feu causé par l'explosion continuait à gagner des étages, et elle sut que s'ils ne bougeaient pas très rapidement de là, ils allaient finir en grillades.

Il leur fallait descendre les étages, ce qui ne lui poserait pas beaucoup de problemes, mais elle savait que Mc Gee et Palmer n'etaient pas très sportifs, et pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils voulaient survivre, il leur faudrait descendre en rappel le long de la cage d'ascensceur. En priant pour que l'ascensceur tienne le coup et ne les aplatisse pas comme des crêpes. Elle soupira, redescendit, ouvrit la trappe qui se trouvait sur le sol de l'ascensceur, prit les cordes, et se mit au travail.

*******Pendant ce temps, à l'exterieur du NCIS*******

Tony était arrivé en retard comme d'habitude. En chemin, il se fit doubler par des voitures de police et des camions de pompiers qui foncaient, toutes sirenes hurlantes. Il songea à quel point il aimerait avoir un gyrophare, et que l'accident devait être grave pour mobiliser autant de moyens. Puis il arriva devant l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux du NCIS. Et son coeur se figea. Il se gara en quatrieme vitesse. L'immeuble était en flammes. Les vitres avaient disparues, sûrement soufflées comme une explosion. Il dégaina sa plaque et passa a travers les barrages. Il repera au loin la silhouette de Gibbs.

-Patron!! cria t'il! Patron!!!!!!

Gibbs se retourna et fit signe à son agent d'approcher.

Tony courut plus qu'il ne marcha.

-Patron? Tu es seul?

Gibbs hocha la tête.

-Ou sont les autres?

Gibbs désigna de la tête l'immeuble en flammes.

Tony tenta d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il regarda l'immeuble en essayant de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à Ziva qui était quelque part là dedans.

-Gibbs...commenca t'il

-Ne dis rien , Tony. Coupa son patron. On va les sortir de là, tu entends? tu entends?

-Oui...répéta Tony obeissant.

Gibbs se passa la main sur le front. Et ses yeux revinrent sur ce qui était sa maison, dans laquelle était sa famille, et qui brûlait à présent d'un feu qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'eteindre

**************Dans la cage d'ascensceur*******************

Ziva, Mc Gee et Palmer descendaient en rappel. La cabine suspendue au dessus d'eux émettait des grincements sonores. Mc Gee savait ce que ca signifiait. Sous l'effet de la chaleur intense de l'incendie les poulies qui maintenaient l'ascensceur étaient sur le point de ceder, et quand elles le feraient, l'appareil se décrocherait,

A présent, Ziva s'attaquait aux portes en fer du deuxieme étage à l'aide d'un pied de biche. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

Elle y penetra, suivie par Mc Gee.

Palmer descendait à son tour, et était arrivé devant les portes quand l'ascensceur céda enfin. Ziva l'empoigna, et reussit a le faire entrer juste avant que l'ascensceur ne leur passe devant avant de s'ecraser dans un fracas sinistre.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler. Une tornade rousse fonca sur eux. Jen.

-Dieu merci, Jen, ca va? souffla Ziva.

-Mieux maintenant. Murmura la directrice

Jen n'essayait pas de masquer son soulagement.

Mc Gee et Palmer étaient en train de réenrouler les cordes.

Ziva et Jenny quand a elles tentaient d'acceder aux fenetres qui avaient explosé , mais les gravats en empechaient l'accès.

************A l'exterieur du NCIS***********************

Gibbs et Tony rageaient. Les pompiers refusaient de les laisser depasser le perimetre de securité qu'ils les avaient mis en place.

Quand deux silhouettes sortirent du batiment et vinrent vers eux.

Abby et Ducky avaient l'air hagard de ceux qui viennent de passer un très mauvais moment.

Abby se précipita dans les bras de Gibbs, qui la serra fort contre lui.

-Abby, tu vas bien? questionna Gibbs

La jeune laborantine hocha la tête .

-Ca va. Ducky et moi nous étions a la morgue, on était protégés. Ou sont Ziva, McGee, Palmer et Jenny?

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le coeur de lui répondre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Oh, Mon dieu....

Elle se retourna vers le building.

-Ils sont là dedans...finit elle

*******************Deuxieme niveau, NCIS***************

Ziva enrageait. Ils ne pouvaient pas descendre. La chute de l'ascensceur avait provoqué des chutes de pierres, qui obstruaient l'accés au rez de chaussée.

La seule issue envisageable était les fenê et elle avaient reussi a deblayer assez de pierres pour qu'elles puissent y accéder.

Mais la piece ou elles se trouvaient était instable. Le sol s'etait effondré par endroits rendant les fenêtres difficilement accessibles .

Cependant ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Ils s'aventurerent donc, l'un apres l'autre, dans cette direction.

La lumiere du soleil les éblouit.

Le sol semblait prêt à s'effriter. Ziva sentait faiblir son courage et sa détermination à chaque pas. Il serait si simple d'abandonner, se dit elle.

Ses mains étaient meurtries par le frottement de la corde, ses poumons intoxiqués par la fumée.

Mais la voix de Tony se fit entendre "Ziva!"

Ziva pensait que si elle commencait à halluciner , elle devait etre sacrément atteinte.

Mais soudain, la voix recommenca "Ziva!!"

Elle venait de l'exterieur de l'immeuble.

Alors elle sentit le courage l'envahir a nouveau. Et se maudit de s'être laissée aller.

Jenny se ressaisissait elle aussi.

Elle attrappa Palmer qui traînait et de sa voix la plus "directrice" se mit a le houspiller, ce qui fit l'effet d'un electrochoc au jeune legiste.

Il suivit Mc Gee, et ensemble ils atteignirent les fenêtres. En bas, Gibbs, Tony, Abby et Ducky scrutaient l'immeuble.

Gibbs leva la tête. Et les vit. Aussitôt il se mit a hurler ses ordres aux pompiers.

La fumée commencait a les envahir.

Les pompiers étaient en train de gonfler ce que Palmer décrirait plus tard comme un "matelas pneumatique géant".

Le feu se rapprochait, et le sol craquait de plus en plus.

Alors Jen verifia que le matelas était bien gonflé, attrappa un Palmer recalcitrant, et avec l'aide de Ziva, le lanca dans le vide.

Il atterit a plat ventre,suivi bientôt d'un mc Gee tout aussi trouillard, sauvé contre son gré de la même façon.

Abby se jeta dans ses bras.

Puis Jen et Ziva sauterent de concert, et atterirent saines et sauves, avec plus de grâce que les deux jeunes hommes.

Ziva se retourna prestement vers Tony , alors que Gibbs regardait Jen, avec tellement d'intensité que la tension était palpable dans l'air.

Et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Tony avait les yeux embués.

Oui, Tony pleurait. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

****************** Quarante sept ans plus tard********************

Interieurement, je souris en voyant l'air rêveur de Tallulah. Je m'emerveillais à chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux si bleus, exactement ceux de Tony. Par contre ses longs cheveux bruns ne laissaient aucun doute sur son côté israélite.

Ma petite fille de dix sept ans.

Je m'appelle Ziva Dinozzo. J'ai été mariée pendant Quarante trois merveilleuses années à l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai vu vieillir, j'ai vu son beau visage creusé de rides. Et j'ai aimé chacune de ces rides comme j'ai aimé chaque minute passée auprès de lui. J'ai vu grandir nos enfants.J'ai vu mes cheveux bruns se transformer en cheveux gris, et j'ai senti sa main qui les caressait .

Et un soir, j'ai senti son coeur ralentir, puis s'arrêter, alors qu'il était dans mes bras, à l'hopital.C'etait il y'a quatre mois.

Et ce soir, refoulant ma tristesse pour consoler Tallulah dont le petit ami parti était parti pour de longs mois en mer, je lui ai raconté notre histoire.

La suite, elle la connaît déja. Notre mariage, celui de Jen et Jethro, la maladie de Ducky, la mort de Palmer, dans un accident de voiture, quelques années plus tard, les triplés d'Abby et Mc Gee. Mes fils médecins, Ma fille, sa mère, colonel dans les marines, nos joies, nos peurs, nos peines.

Mais maintenant elle connaît notre amour, la force de quelque chose qui transcende tout, qui vainc tout, qui console de tout.

Je m'appelle Ziva Dinozzo, je viens d'avoir 81 ans. J'ai vécu une vie comme toutes les autres vies. J'ai grandi, travaillé, payé mes impôts, J'ai aimé, je me suis mariée, j'ai eu des enfants et des petits enfants. J'ai vécu une vie bien remplie, dont je ne changerais pas une seule minute, car toutes les peines, les tortures, les souffrances, m'ont amenée là ou je suis, dans une véranda , en louisiane, avec de la vigne vierge qui monte le long de la gouttiere, et le coucher de soleil qui rechauffe doucement mes mains de vieille dame.

*fin*

Si vous avez aimé, dites le moi en cliquant sur review et en laissant quelques mots! Merci!


End file.
